


Red Lyrium or Alcohol Stupor

by Kat_Marine



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lemon (later), M/M, Relationship(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Marine/pseuds/Kat_Marine
Summary: Altair Trevelyan is becoming a bit stressed from trying to defeat Corypheus, and Dorian tries his best to put his mind at ease.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First time writing anything Dragon Age related, or even my Inquisitor. I just really wanted to write a story with Dorian and My Inquisitor. ^^  
> Please be kind and leave kudos if you liked my work and think i should continue!

“I need to ask you a favour, Inquisitor.” Dorian opens the door to the Inquisitor’s chambers, proceeding up the stone staircase to the landing and stopped. The sight that was before him was horrendous; there were empty bottles of different kinds of alcohol, or other drink, littered upon the floor, along with various papers with complex patterns of weapons schematics or letters, and the books that were strewn about with poor care! Dorian’s heart went out to the books with torn bindings, as if they were flung to the other side of the room in a heat of rage. He approached the desk that the Inquisitor had in the corner of his room, littered with many papers and books of different sorts. One caught his eye; several actually. There were books on different kinds of magic; the history of magic, a book of spells, and the one that made his blood turn to ice, was a very large tome about Blood Magic. The moustached man grew wary as he saw such books in the Inquisitor’s possession, as the man wasn’t a Mage like himself.

Dorian turned towards the open doors leading to the balcony, spotting the Inquisitor’s figure leaning heavily against the railing. His back turned towards Dorian, a great sigh seeming to have left the great man as his shoulders moved. Dorian took in a great breath and approached the Inquisitor.

            “Drinking yourself into Oblivion? You should have invited me, I do enjoy the tastes of fine wine.” Dorian seemed to materialize out of nowhere beside Altair, it startled him slightly as he looked up at the mage with somewhat wide eyes. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you come in.” Altair says, completely ignoring Dorian’s statement.

The Tevinter man gave a small snort, taking in the flushed cheeks upon Altair’s cheeks. “Of course you didn’t, it seems like you’re too drunk to notice anything. The Bull could be waving his dick about in your quarters and you wouldn’t even notice it.” Altair looks behind him into his room, wondering if Dorian’s words were truthful but they were not. He takes a large swig of wine from the bottle that he held tightly in his hands and turned back to face the view beyond the balcony. “Is there something troubling you?” Dorian asks, concern etched onto his face and he draws close to the man drinking himself into a stupor. “I saw the books, just what is it that you are planning on doing? You’re not even a mage…”

Altair looks up at Dorian, and smiles. His cheeks were flushed upon his olive skin from much alcohol consumption, but he still had a somewhat straight head. Perhaps. His emerald green eyes sparkled in the moonlight, staring into Dorian’s hazel grey eyes. He loved this man before him, and he could tell the other loved him just the same. “I’m just trying to understand Corypheus more.” Altair gives Dorian a short answer, as his brain is becoming a bit sluggish. Dorian furrows his brows, folding his arms and leaning against the balcony’s railing. “In which you’re trying to become the ultimate knowledge of Blood Magic?” He ground out, it came out a bit harsh but he knew Blood Magic and it wasn’t something that you can just play around with for fun. This was a serious matter. Maybe the blessed Herald didn’t understand since he was so inebriated, but it concerned him that Altair would even think of Blood Magic when Dorian told him the dangers of it long ago. Altair scrunches his face in a frown, “I’m not partaking in any Blood Magic if that’s what you’re after. I thought that I should know more about it, as it seems like he’s fond of it. I can’t even attempt to do magic as you so well know.”

Dorian relaxes a little at the words spoken but still gives his lover an indecisive look. “If you want to know more about Blood Magic you can always come to me. I _am_ from Tevinter after all, Blood Magic is like a sport there.” The corner of his mouth goes up in a smile at his quip. Altair blushes, embarrassed and looks away from the Mage’s gaze. “I did think to ask you, but I didn’t want to bother you upon the subject.” Dorian lets out a crisp laugh. “You can come to me with any questions, my dear, as they say in the south ‘I’m all ears’.” Dorian smiles fondly at the man that has his heart. Altair smiles sheepishly at him and looks at the bottle in his hand. “Would you care for a drink?” He asks, offering the bottle to him. Dorian beams greatly. “I thought you would never ask...”

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry that this was so short. I have not written in about 3 years or so, so i'm trying to get back into the flow of writing.


End file.
